A Million Days of Summer
by LuckyNumber13Girl
Summary: What if a girl made an accidental promise to a ghost girl, causing summer camp to last for a million days?  please R&R, I love critique and it really helps!


The ghost of little Sally Brown walked through the woods late one night, very angry. People were on her property. No one could ever live on her property, except Susan. Susan was her doll. Susan was nice. Susan played with her. She heard crying and followed the noise.

A girl was sitting in a tree, sobbing. She had long red hair that reached down to her ankles. It was silky and glossy, with curls at the ends. The girl's eyes were much, much bigger than those of the kids Sally had seen, and a deep, bright emerald green. Her skin was very pale, and she had a smattering of freckles across her nose. The girl was about five feet tall, and very slender.

Sally glared at her and spoke four words, _"Get_. _Off_. _My_. _Propert_y."

The girl looked up. "I- I'm sorry. I thought I was still in camp. I didn't mean to intrude." She choked. She jumped down from the tree she had been sitting in.

Sally walked over to the corner of the field where her room used to be, and sat down in a ghostly rocking chair and rocked back and forth, back and forth, watching the girl leave. She seemed different than the rest. They all ran screaming when they saw her. Sally grew curious.

"Why did you come? Did you come to play with me?" she asked.

"I didn't know you lived here, but I can play with you if you want to." The girl said.

"Will you? No one's ever played with me before. "

Sally stood up and walked across the field, taking up a basket out of nowhere and starting to set up a play tea service.

"Let's play tea party." Sally said.

The girl sat down on the edge of the blanket while Sally poured tea for the girl, herself, and her doll.

"What's your name?"

"Genevieve." The girl said.

"I'm Sally, and this is Susan." She gestured to the rag doll.

Genevieve's eyes widened when she heard the name.

"Sally… You're a ghost, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Is the story true?"

"What story?"

"The story of what you did and how you died."

"I've never heard it. Tell me."

Genevieve bit her lip.

"You won't like it."

"I don't care. Tell me."

"Promise not to be mad?"

"Promise."

"Once, many years ago, the Brown family lived in Ireland. They were your stereotypical farm family. There was a Pa, a Ma, and three children, Adam, John, and Sally. Pa was a huge man, about six and a half feet tall, and maybe about two hundred and seventy pounds. He was born to farm and loved it. Ma was about medium height, a little on the small side. She loved to cook more than anything. Adam and John were eleven and nine. They were built just like Pa, huge, muscular, and strong. Sally was six. She was the complete opposite. She was very small and sickly, and very pale. She hand long dark hair, and cold, piercing blue eyes. Something was never quite right with Sally. She was very antisocial, very shy, and very quiet. She rarely spoke. The Browns were doing quite well in Ireland, until the potato famine hit. But they were lucky. They had done well the year before, and had enough money to immigrate to America. They packed up, sold their house, got on a ship, and sailed through Ellis Island. They asked around town if there was good farm land anywhere nearby, and they were told Iowa was a good place. So they bought a wagon and went to Iowa. They came to a town called Davenport, and asked around again. They said there was a small town called Maquoketa, about thirty six miles away, and that had plenty of good farmland there. So they packed up their wagon and traveled to Maquoketa. When they said "small", they weren't kidding. It was three buildings, a church, a post office, and something else, which I forgot. That's it. They bought some land and settled down. Adam and John helped put up the house and barn, and the first year couldn't have gone better. Everything was perfect. They made a huge profit, and everything grew well. Ma decided to cook a huge feast in honor of their fortune. She walked down to the cellar to get sugar, because she was going to make a bunch of pies. She picked up a bag of sugar. It was empty. She picked up another, and another, and another. They were all empty. She looked through the whole cellar, and there was hardly any food left. Rats had invaded. She burst into tears and called Pa and her children down and explained the situation. Pa took an inventory and found that, if they stretched it, they had about a week's worth of food. Pa decided that he would go to Dubuque, a town a little over forty miles away, and buy food. He left Ma in charge of rationing food, and left. No one really knows what happened while Pa was gone, but he came back much too late. It had been nine days since he left. As he returned to the homestead, the first thing he saw was no smoke coming from the chimney. He ran into the house and kicked down the door, screaming, "Ma! Ma! Are you okay?" and burst into their bedroom. He saw a form lying in bed, peacefully asleep. He yanked back the covers, and Ma's head rolled off. He screamed and sobbed, but nothing would bring her back. Then he thought, my children! What if they survived! And ran to Adam and John's room. He saw the forms lying in bed, appearing to be peacefully asleep. But he yanked back the sheets and their heads rolled off. Then he thought Sally! Maybe she survived! And ran to her room. There was no one there. He checked the whole house, and she wasn't to be found. But he noticed the barn door was open, and there was a set of tiny footprints leading to it. Pa ran inside and screamed "Sally! Sally! It's okay, I'm here, everything's gonna be okay!" Nobody answered. He saw a glint of light in the barn loft, and climbed up the ladder. He stepped inside and yelled again, "Sally!" and heard rustling behind him. As he turned, BAM, Sally chopped off his head with a meat cleaver. A year passed. The Brown's neighbors decided to stop by and see how they were doing. They didn't see anyone there and no one answered the door, and they decided to alert the authorities. The authorities came by and investigated the house. There was a strong smell of rotting flesh. The found the bodies of Ma, Pa, Adam, and John, but they couldn't find the little girl. They went to her room and heard a _creak_,_ creak, creak,_ from the corner. A little girl was rocking back and forth in a rocking chair. Her cold, piercing blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. One of the men asked, "Hey! Little girl! What happened? Are you okay? Come with us, it'll be alright." The little girl said, "_Get. Off. My. Property." _And didn't move. The authorities were a little creeped out now, and got closer. They saw in one hand she held a doll, in the other, a bloody knife. They took her to the jail in Dubuque, and tried her as an adult. She didn't protest throughout the whole trial, just held her doll and stared with her cold, piercing blue eyes. She was convicted and hung. It is said that since she was so small, her head came off when they tightened the noose. But before she died, she said, "This isn't over, I'm coming back. This isn't over" "

"So is that correct? Or was most of it wrong?"

"Oh, most of its right. But half the reason they condemned me was because I was a witch."

"Anything else wrong?"

"Not really. But I never left my house. This used to be my room, you know."

"Oh."

Sally began to describe what happened here since she died for a long time. Suddenly she looked a Genevieve.

"You heard me scream earlier tonight, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Everyone in the camp did. Why did you scream?"

"You were on my property. I was angry."

"Oh."

"You belong at that camp. You should go back now. "

"I should. But… I'm kind of scared."

"I'll walk with you.

Sally walked Genevieve back to the cabin. Genevieve started to think she had gone as crazy as the little girl next to her, but she decided she must be dreaming.

As she silently opened the door, Sally whispered, "Goodbye, Genevieve. Please stay and play. Stay at the camp forever."

"I wish I could, Sally." Genevieve said.

Sally vanished into thin air.

When Genevieve woke the next morning, she thought she had dreamed it all. She sighed and climbed out of bed to get dressed.

Later that day, the campers stood singing "Dance with Me" during morning worship, and the counselors were getting nervous. It had been an hour, and no one's parents were here yet.

The song ended and Justin called for everyone to sit down.

"None of your parents are here yet. There may have been a misinformation on the time to be picked up; we'll call all of your parents. Nobody panic. "

Naturally everyone panicked.

"It's been an hour!"

"Where's my mom?"

"I want to go home!"

"I hate this place!"

"I don't hate this place; I just hate the bug bites!"

Genevieve didn't speak.

Her best friend, Zoë, turned to her.

"Aren't you worried?"

"I don't know…"

"Genevieve. What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Genevieve!"

"I swear…"

"Genevieve! Something happened, you're a terrible liar. Tell me!"

"Well… I…"

"Please!"

"I don't even think it's real myself!"

A scream echoed from the woods and the entire camp froze and turned.

The ghost of a little girl appeared over the fire.

"All I wanted was to make you happy! All I wanted was for you to stay and play! But you leave, you leave every summer! You leave me alone! Now you have to stay! You have to stay for a million days, with me, in this camp! You have to stay and play with me!"

The ghost of the little girl disappeared.

"Ohmigosh! "

"Did you see that?"

"It's Crazy Sally!"

"It has to be!"

"It is." Genevieve muttered miserably.

"


End file.
